vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shi-Woon Yi
Summary Shi-Woon Yi 'is the main protagonist of The Breaker Series. He is the first official disciple of Chun-Woo Han, the Goomoonryong, and the current Head of the Sun-Woo Clan, and the Danju of the Martial Arts Alliance. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 9-B, 8-C with Black Origin Threshold Name: Shi-Woon Yi Origin: The Breaker Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, stamina,and senses, Regeneration (low), Ki Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level '''(During their fight, Shi-Woon's attacks were able to demolish the surrounding structures similar to his master). '''Building level with Black Origin Threshold Speed: Subsonic+ with Supersonic reactions (Far faster than a normal person can see, should be able to react to bullets). Supersonic with Black Origin Threshold Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Due to his lack of experience in fighting he is vulnerable against an opponent with more experience as shown with his duel with So Jung Chan over the fate of Seoul whom he noted to be below his younger brother in term of skills, but he had more experience. He is unable to use his skills and techniques to the best of his abilities. Only his master could teach him however they have turned into enemies. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Black Heaven and Earth Technique (Hyunchunjigong): A legendary Ki circulation technique taught to Shi-Woon by his master. Goomoonryong remarked that he only taught this to Shi-Woon because it was the only Ki circulation technique he knew of strong enough to disperse all of the Ki given off by the One Moon Divine Dan. Black Origin Threshold: A secret technique learned from his master Goomoonryong. It is a technique derived from the Black Heaven and Earth Technique. However unlike the Black Heaven and Earth this technique fuels it's power from emotions especially rage, because of this the user gains a strange form of Ki which causes the user to gain a huge power boost, a dark powerful intimidating aura, along with some sort of steam or smoke to come out of his or her mouth. Though this technique is very powerful it has a side effect, which makes the user's entire ki become reversed causing the user to lose himself in a frenzy of blood lust, because of this, the Black Origin Threshold is a forbidden technique. Despite it being forbidden the Black Origin Threshold has become a technique feared by the Murim. The only two living users of this technique are Shi-Woon and Goomonryong. Chaotic Heavens Destruction Strike (Hon Cheon Meol Gyuk): It is the most powerful technique of the Black Heaven & Earth School. It belongs to the Rising Fist Arts and requires specific preparation for its execution. Soul-Crushing Strike: An Inner Power technique in which the practitioner circulates Ki through his body and releases it through his fist at the same time he extends his hand. This technique requires a large reserve of Ki for extended use and the ability to synchronize the release of Ki with the movement of the body. Lightning Strike: While his Ki-Center was broken Shi-Woon used the Soul-Crushing Strike without Ki circulation. Walking Techniques: Techniques using the ankles to perform specialized steps. Shi-Woon witnessed each of these once and managed to replicate them the next day in battle. Non-Ki Walking Techniques: While his Ki-Center was broken Shi-Woon used the walking techniques without Ki circulation. Focus Stomp (Jinwongak): A kicking technique that is powerful enough to easily break through the bones of his opponents.The practitioner uses one leg to stomp the ground. The technique is capable of literally crushing concrete and cutting through flesh and bone. Phantom Kick: An aerial kick that involves twisting the body while in mid-air to land a powerful kick. This technique can be used as intended or when the opponent has a hold of the user's leg and is either throwing or holding them in place. Cry of the Phoenix: A sound based technique that allows Shi-Woon to let out a sonic scream that is so powerful it can deafen those nearby and its force is so great that it can cause severe turbulence for a helicopter and shatter apart the surrounding structure. Iron Wall Stance: A fighting stance of the Sun-Woo Clan, his left fist is held out front as a shield to ward off opponents. If an enemy shows an opening or takes a step closer, then the other fist is used like a hidden spear. Outer Body Training Method (Hyun Hwan Shim Yun Gong): Learned from Elder Yae-Won of the Artists' Society School, it teaches martial arts in a deep state of meditation. The technique creates a mental image of a new body with Ki-circulating normally and fights with previous opponents in the deep mental meditation. Abyssal Insight: A technique of the Outer Body Training Method. It allows Shi-Woon to memorize any technique that he has seen even once, regardless of the martial arts style, and make it his own.Due to Shi-Woon's high observation skills, he can master new techniques much faster. Triple Blossom Meditation: A form of the Outer Body Training Method. During its use the user is in a state of mind that causes three flower blossoms to appear on top of his head.This seems to be an enhanced form of the Outer Body Training Method as when Shi-Woon entered this stage he released an immense amount of Ki that greatly surprised Ha-Ill Gang, Jin-le Kwon, and Sera Kang along with replaying his spar with So-Chun Hyuk unlike the the original form that only recreates the previous opponents he fought with their strength at that time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Breaker Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Leaders Category:Chi Users Category:Regeneration Users